Unexpected Recruits
by A55
Summary: Kayla- The silent girl who could never stick up for herself. Abby- The rebellious girl who would never stay quiet. They end up having many encounters with each other, and end up becoming each other's support. Both are juggling horrible events in their lives, and at one moment both believe that they are going to die, only to see a blinding light and wake up in an unfamiliar world.


**I do not own any character, settings, items, etc from the anime/manga, Naruto! I do own Abby and Kayla, other original characters, and anything else that I came up with. Please enjoy and review :)**

* * *

_**Hello everyone! If you are someone that used to read Unexpected Recruits, and are thinking, "What the hell is happening? And what happened to the other chapters?" Well, I am here to tell you that the story got deleted, for having the word, "Shit," in the summary -_- Therefore I am rewriting the whole story, and as you can see, a little differently. Instead of having them wake up in the Akatsuki hide out, and telling about their past in later chapters, I'm just going to start off with their past. Anyways, PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW!**_

* * *

_****Drama, angst, and friendship in beginning. More humor, adventure, romance when gets more into story. _

* * *

KAYLA'S POV

I sighed as I woke up to the continuous beep of my alarm clock. I stretched my hand out trying to find the little machine, and the small, yellow button to stop the ringing. I sighed silently, not able to find the right location, and reluctantly sat up in my bed and looked over to the alarm clock only a couple of inches away from where I first thought it was. I turned the alarm off, and wiped the sleep from my eyes. I sat in bed for a few moments before doing another reluctant action; dragging my aching body out of bed. It was the same routine every morning. Wake up, take a shower, get dressed, and sit through another painful day of school

After my warm shower, my muscles were much less tense. I checked the time to see the bright green digits flash 7:15. I quickly got changed into my school uniform that consisted of a standard white, button up shirt, our school's green and black, plaid skirt, and a matching tie. I grabbed my black socks that had a green bow at the top, and black mary janes, then raced down the stairs to the living room. I sat on the couch and hurriedly put on my socks and shoes before grabbing my pack back, and heading out the door.

"I'm leaving for school now. Bye." I muttered to the empty house before closing the door behind me.

I stopped in my tracks to see both of my parents getting out of their small, silver car.

My mother's blonde hair was up in a bun with two medium lengthed strands of hair on either side of her face curled into spirals. The curled hair wasn't enough to mask her overly large, diamond earrings though. Another gift from my father to make my mom happy from a previous fight. She had a natural lovely complex, but didn't heed covering her lips in red lip stick, and her lashes with black mascara making them seem as though her blue eyes should be on a commercial. She was wearing a pink, pinstriped suit that seemed overly colorful for her line of work. She wasn't wearing her wedding ring...Again.

My father looked the same as he did every morning. Expensive suit tailored to a T, and his brown, grayish hair slicked back.

I casted my eyes down, and swiftly started walking down the path of our lawn, and onto the sidewalk.

"Tsk, what an ungrateful child. Doesn't even bother to tell her parents good morning before rushing off."

I snapped my eyes up to my mother's irritated voice, but casted them back down, quickly going on my way.

_'Because even if I did, I would never get a reply, or at least a warming one.'_

As you can see from this small display, my parents and I have never had a loving relationship. They were in all steriotypicalness; The rich, seemingly perfect couple with a lovely daughter, big house, and perfect smiles. Although, in reality, their lives are nothing but lies and deception. The wife, a beautiful blonde, who was the envy of all the other bimbos who had a professional cloak over their snobby school girl personas. They were all trying to be the best, making it seem as if they were all giving each other complete and utter encouragement. But behind all that, they were all daydreaming about each others downfall, and their own crowning at the top of the mountain. My mother is already considerably close to the top of the mountain, making her the perfect figure for the others to suck up to, and at the same time bring down. She was also the lustful heartthrob of all the men at her work, and my fathers. But, let's just say, they didn't have to suck up or plot anything to get what they wanted from her.

The husband on the other hand did all he could do to financially support, please, and satisfy his ungrateful wife. I believe they really did love each other at first, but was soon corrupted by their want for status. He then was not much different to the other men who just wanted her for her status, but now had to work his way to keep her last name the same as his. He, like my mother, is also the lustful hear throb of his workplace. The women are always after his looks, money, and especially the ring that belongs on my mother's ring finger. The ring that already slips off to easily for comfort. I guess you can say my mother and father have a lot in common. My father has no problem taking off his ring for a good forty-five minutes before slipping it back on to showcase his trophy wife. They both know what they do behind each other's back. They just act as if it is compeltely and utterly impossible.

And how do they treat their daughter? With the description so far, you probably think that they dress her up, bring her to fancy dinners, show her un-controllable fake love like they show eachother, and because of this she could either follow in her mother's footsteps and be an incredibly snotty girl, or a defiant punk who refuses to do what they want.

No. They decided to show no love what-so-ever, real or fake. They acted as if I barely exist. To them, a child is nothing but a burden that they don't need. My mother believes a child makes her look older, and that giving birth to me has already damaged her perfect figure enough. My father wishes he had a boy, to uphold his name in the company he holds so dear. Besides, having a kid would also lower their status much lower if they would ever get a divorce with a kid, then without one.

They blame so much on me, even if I had never even heard of the situation. I remember one time I was late to a dinner my mom was holding at our house. My father always took her side.

**_I stared straight ahead, eyes wide as a vase was thrown just inches from my head, and shattered against the wall behind me._**

**_"You little brat! How could you-how dare you embarrass me so much!" My mother's hate filled words ran through me like a dagger, as her mixture of eyeliner, mascara, and tears dripped down her face. "Do you know how much I worked on this? How much time, preparation, and money I put into this? You stupid ungrateful child! You should have never been born!"_**

**_"Honey!" My father interjected with a stern voice, "Calm down. And you! Go to your room right now! Do you see how much you have upset your mother?" He looked at me with disappointed and irritated eyes, as he hugged my mother closer so she could sob into his chest._**

I am nothing to them except wasted space they have to pay for...

My eyes snapped up from the depressing thoughts to see kid's with the same uniform as me running at full speed to my school. Until now I didn't notice I was so close to my school. A lot of kids around here walk to school, which is which is why I was now surrounded by groups of kids from my high school, Shining High. It was named after our principle who is either in his mid nineties, Robert Shining.

The closer I got to the school, the more I noticed gossiping and the students getting more excited.

"Hurry, hurry! We're gonna miss it!"

"This is going to be great!"

"They're going to get into sooooo much trouble!"

Now that I stood right outside of my school, I could see what they were so excited about. Our school's gang, and our rival school's gang were at it right outside with a giant ring of students watching around them.

And yes, our school's have gangs. Most of the school's around here, and even farther away do. Although, they're not the kind of gangs that are drug dealing, and killing people around run downed cities. These were just a bunch of defiant, rebelling, idiotic boys acting tough. They usually just skip school, and head off to arcades, parks, or fight other school gangs and stretch their territory. I do have to admit though, their fights can get pretty nasty.

Our rivaling school is Edward High, and unlike our green and black plaid school uniforms, they were spotted in a light and darker blue plaid uniform.

I watched the fight to see our school winning. There were six of our school's guys, and seven of Edward's, although one of Edward's guys was unconscious on the ground, making the fight more fair.

"Hey, you punks!"

I looked over to the school gate to see the gym teacher running out, waving a clip board he uses for his class.

I looked back over to see Edward's retreating, and bringing the unconscious boy with them. After they were out of site, our school's gang looked back over at the gym teacher who was quickly getting closer.

They all started laughing, and started running through, or jumping over the students standing by.

"Oh, shit!"

"Haha, run away!"

"Hey, wait for me, you assholes!"

After they all ran away, the crowd dispersed, and I decied to go on my way as well.

I was walking along the lines of the school wall, taking a little walk before heading into the school.

_SPLASH!_

I stood for a couple seconds wide-eyed, dripping wet, and confused. I looked around me, but couldn't see where the water came from, until I heard loud snickering above me. I lifted my head to see a girl named Alexis and a few other girls poking their heads out the window with an empty bucket. A few more drops dripped into my face as I gawked up at them; surprised by the shocking temperature of the water. Alexis smirked down at me, then it turned into a sickening sweet smile.

Alexis. How I hated that girl. She was one of the big causes of my misery in my life. No matter what I did, she was always there to attack me whether it be physical, or verbal. I could never ask for help though. I was too afraid, and I doubt any one would help me anyways. Many of my classmates already know how horrible Alexis really is, but only gossip about it on the side lines.

One of Alexis' followers turned to her, and giggled loud enough for me to hear. "Awww, Alexis, you _accidently_ poured the water on Kayla."

"Oh, don't worry, she should be grateful actually. It was just the water from the leak in the home economics room, and not the dirty mop water again," she retorted sweetly, but mockingly. They giggled some more, before they stuck her head back into the classroom.

I sighed as I started walking back into school, ringing out some of the water from my clothing along the way. I got in my History class a couple minutes after the bell rang, which earned me a dirty look by my teacher. As I went to the back of the room to my seat, I could hear the whispers of the people around me.

"Poor Kayla."

"God, she looks like a wet dog."

"I bet Alexis did that. I wish someone would help her."

I trited to block them out, sine I've heard the same things over and over for years, but to no luck.

"It's her own fault for not reaching out for help."

I clenched my fists ontop of my desk, not wanting to here anything else. I gave a sigh of releif that I didn't know I was holding through the boring lecture and whispers when the bell rang.

I went to my next class, and all the others feeling bored by the repetitiveness until the lunch bell rang. I pulled my lunch out of my bag, and hurried to the staircase that led to the roof. It's the only place I can escape from Alexis and the world for a short amount of time. On my way, I couldn't help but to here all the gossiping about how all of the gang members are actually at school, and attending their classes. I even know that's weird, and silently agree with the others that it means something big is going to happen. Maybe there's going to be a big fight with Edward's gang. Something else that caught my attention was the gossip about how the leader is at school to, although there was no real way to know unless a member told you seeing as how the leader to our school gang is a big mystery in itself.

I finally got to the roof, and sat on top of the generator that over looked the whole school. I had been looking into space when I heard the footsteps coming torwards me. I whipped my head around to see Alexis and four of her followers. Her face was set in a smirk, as always, and kept walking slowly towards me. It wasn't until the sun peaked out from behind the clouds, and shone down on the object in her hand, that I noticed what it was.

It was a pair of long, metal scissors.

My eyes widened, as I took in the object, then switched my gaze up to Alexis who's smirk turned into a sweet smile like earlier.

"Well, hello Kayla." She greeted me sweetly, closing the gap between us, "Fancy meeting you here."

I looked down, as a bead of sweat ran down my face, "Hello."

"Hm? What was that?" She gripped a handful of my hair at the scalp, and forced me to face her.

"H-Hello." I closed my eyes tightly, and responded louder than before.

"Make eye contact when your talking to me." She demanded.

I looked at her, and she looked at me with a twisted face of enjoyment.

"P-Please let go," I begged, and tugged my head back, making her let go of my hair.

She made a scowl, and kicked me down. "Look, I'm just here to do you a favor," she held up the scissors, and directed the others to hold me down, "I'm just here to give you a little hair cut."

"What?" I gasped and wiggled around, as she got closer. I could barely move under the other's grasps.

She stood over me, and looked down, "Yeah, it's getting extremely annoying. It's to long for my taste. I think you'll look better with short hair." She bent over and pulled a lock of my hair, bringing her scissors towards it. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see what was about to happen.

_SNIP!_

I heard a scream, and something crashing to the ground. The grips on my hands and leg's disappeared, leaving me free to sit up.

Right when I opened my eyes, I saw someone standing right next to me.

It was a girl who looked the same age as me, but was shorter. She was wearing the same school uniform as me, except she wore it with less respect. Her shirt seemed a size to big, and it laid untucked over her skirt, which was short but not to the point where you think she is trying to seem "open for business." Her tie was recklessly done, but done correctly none-the-less. I looked up to her face, that held a scowl. She had bright green eyes, that were outlined by dark eyeliner, and long lashes. Her most noticable trait was definetly her firey red hair that looked like you were actually looking at fire, but it held no orange. Just pure red strands that reached past her thighs. Another noticable trait, was that she was holding a metal pipe, which added to her annoyed and non-pleased aura.

"Ugh..." I looked over at Alexis who was on all fours, getting up from the ground. Her face was covered by her black spiral curls, so she pushed them out of her face, revealing a cut on her face that had a trail of blood on it like her arms and knees from when she skidded on the concrete. "Who the hell dares?" She growled, but her face fell when she looked next to me.

"Jesus fucking christ! Can't I take a fucking nap for once in my life?" The red haired girl moaned tiredly, and rubbed her head irritably. She held the metal pipe so loosely it looked as if it would roll out of her grip and off of her fingers.

Alexis was now up with another fake, sweet smile, but her cowardly followers were closer to the door than anybody else. One decided to speak out, "Hey! What the hell do you think your doing to Alexis you-"

"Hey, stop that!" Alexis ordered, immediately shutting the girl up. "Excuse me," Alexis turned to the red head politely,"I think you've misunderstood. We were just helping Kayla here cut her hair, with consent of course, so I don't believe there was any reason to kick me so hard."

_'A kick? That was all she did to get Alexis off of me, and a few feet away?'_ I thought to myself, and looked at the small red head again._  
_

The red head cocked her head to the side with a deeper scowl, and looked like she was confused or thinking. A small smirked cracked through her lips, then she started laughing hysterically. Alexis held a surprised look, and then sported a lop sided grin, as she tried to keep up her sweet persona. "I-Is something funny?"

"Hahaha! Are you serious?" The red head gave a confident smirk, and raised the metal pipe to rest over her right shoulder, "You really think I'm that stupid? Anybody with common sense could see you were harassing her. Now, I'm going to count to three, and by the time I do you'll be gone and to your next class, or," She raised the pipe above her head, then sent it crashing down onto the concrete with a loud metallic ring, "You'll go _smash__. one"_

Alexis was now shaking like a cold puppy after a bath, and her followers already escaped out the roof door in a flash. She stood there in fear with her mouth agape while I sat on the floor, and looked up at the red head with admiration.

"_Two__."_

With only one more number to go, Alexis as fast as she could to and through the roof door after her followers. I looked back over to the girl to see her staring blankly at the roof door with a frown. She let go of the pipe and it fell with a clang, as she plopped down next to it with a sigh.

She looked over at me with an irritated, but lazy expression, "What are you still doing here? That count down wasn't just for those idiots."

I quickly got to my feet, but staid in the same spot, "I-I just wanted to thank you for saving me from Alexis and her friends! Thank you very much!"

"Don't thank me." She deadpanned.

"Eh?"

She looked at me with a steady gaze, "I just can't stand people like her, and am disgusted by people like you. Seriously, it's your own fault that they keep taking advantage of you."

I stood there in shock, then looked down in shame. I guess I wasn't all that surprised at her thoughts on me, than at the openness on it that she gave.

I actually thought I could make a friend...What a joke.

"Ugh, it's almost time." The red head got up with a huff, picked up the pipe, and started making her way to the door, "I thought I could actually take a nap before having to tend to some business," She looked at me, "I'll put this on your tab."

And with that, the red head made her way off the roof and down the steps, leaving me alone for the remainder of the period alone like usual.

I plopped down, and hoped that the rest of my day wouldn't be so eventful. I just want to go home, and sleep.

Luckily that what I got to do, but I can't say the same for tomorrow.


End file.
